Talk:Blade (Puppet Master)
Hi and my name is Gemma I am your biggest fan You are my favouirte Puppet your are awesome I really like to watch Puppet Master the first one I like to make friends I wish I had a brother like you lot then I will not be lonely when my mother and my big brother gose off shopping and leave me behind well see ya it was nice talking to you if you want to email me you can my eail address is gemmalouisejohn@yahoo.co.uk ok bye have a good night sleep I feel sorry for all of the Puppet in Puppet Master 1 & 2 I cryed when I seen Leech Woman and Tunneler get killed I beleave that they are like us humans but smaller if I was there I will protect them all and if some one say who are they I will say they are my new family member's it is not far on them being hurt by people. People need to think twice before hitting and hurting them I smile when I sees the Puppets on my Puppet Master Dvd set some time I get carried away and cheers for the Puppet I always wanted to learn how to make puppets if they was living with me I will let them do what they want to do and leave them alone my favourite puppet is Blade he is so cute and awesome I cheers for Blade when I watches my Puppet Masters DVD I am not tall I am short I was born 5.2 and still that hight even though I am a adult I cares for my family member's :) When I heared some one say that the Puppets from Puppet Master are not real I was very upset I nearly cried and when I got home I told myelf yes they are real I beleave in them they are out there I will keep on beleaving the Puppet's from Puppet Masters and when I went on to my facebook page one of my friends found a new Puppet Master's film so I watched it and I was over joyed to see them they are so cute Blade is awesome I will follow him I will be his bodyguard but bigger I know what it feels like being bullied because I use to get bullied by other people all the time but I fight back. at the moment I am enjoying my life with my mother and my big brother if I had Blade I will carry him around so he don't have to walk and some one says who is that I will say he is my new brother when I was year 9 I entered swimming contests I don't care if I lose as longs I take part in it but I use to come first or second and I use to do Science so when I wa year 10 for Science I was in a exam I had everything right my classmates however had some things wrong but you not allowed to help them and when the results came my classmates had C+ and I had A+ I really enjoyed scool but when I went to College it turned out bad for me so I had very high stress level but before I became even more stress and lose my calmness I quited College. Thanks for reading I will be very happy if Blade could reply back I am not being mean or anything I am just saying or he could ask some one to reply for him by telling them what to say it will be awesome I will be very happy just saying though Before I met my friend Adam, Ashley and Sian they was being bullied by other's until they went to Swansea College and met me I told them to stand up to them and show you are not sceared of them they kept saying no but a few days they have changed they have become strong it is like I am there leader they are still strong when I left and still to this day I will remember it. So anyway if Blade needs a friend he can have me has one I will always stand by his side no matter what :)